onlygirlsallowedfandomcom-20200213-history
Glee
Welcome to Glee Cast Page The Glee Team Rules= ♥Rules♥ |-| Seasons= ♥Seasons♥ - Season 2= = LOL - Season 3= = LOL - Season 4= = LOL - Season 5= = LOL }} |-| |-| Fan Fictions= ♥Fan Fictions♥ |-| Gallery= ♥Gallery♥ |-| Videos= ♥Hall of Fame♥ |-| Templates= ♥Coming soon♥ Characters= ♥Characters♥ |-| Season 1 = ♥Season1♥ |Dianna Agron as Quinn Fabray'' KurtIcon1.png|Chris Colfer as Kurt Hummel '' ArtieIcon.png|Kevin McHale as Artie Abrams'' RachelIcon1.png|Lea Michele as Rachel Berry '' |Cory Monteith as Finn Hudson '' WillIcon1.png|Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester'' |Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones'' PuckIcon1.png|Mark Salling as Noah Puckerman'' TinaIcon1.png|Jenna Ushkowitz as Tina Cohen-Chang'' SueIcon1.png|Jane Lynch as Sue Sylvester'' |Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury '' |Jessalyn Gilsig as Terri Schuester'' |-| Season 2 = ♥Season2♥ ArtieIcon2.png|Kevin McHale as Artie Abrams'' RachelIcon2.png|Lea Michele as Rachel Berry '' BlaineIcon2.png|Blaine Anderson'' WillIcon2.png|Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester'' SueIcon2.png|Jane Lynch as Sue Sylvester'' KurtIcon2.png|Chris Colfer as Kurt Hummel'' TinaIcon2.png|Jenna Ushkowitz as Tina Cohen-Chang'' PuckIcon2.png|Mark Salling as Noah Puckerman'' |'' |'' |'' |-| Season 3 = ♥Season3♥ ArtieIcon3.png|Kevin McHale as Artie Abrams'' RachelIcon3.png|Lea Michele as Rachel Berry '' BlaineIcon3.png|Blaine Anderson'' WillIcon3.png|Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester'' SueIcon3.png|Jane Lynch as Sue Sylvester'' KurtIcon3.png|Chris Colfer as Kurt Hummel'' TinaIcon3.png|Jenna Ushkowitz as Tina Cohen-Chang'' PuckIcon3.png|Mark Salling as Noah Puckerman'' |'' |'' |'' |-| Season 4 = ♥Season4♥ ArtieIcon4.png|Kevin McHale as Artie Abrams'' RachelIcon4.png|Lea Michele as Rachel Berry '' BlaineIcon4.png|Blaine Anderson'' WillIcon4.png|Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester'' SueIcon4.png|Jane Lynch as Sue Sylvester'' JakeIcon4.png|Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman'' KurtIcon4.png|Chris Colfer as Kurt Hummel'' MarleyIcon4.png|Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose'' TinaIcon4.png|Jenna Ushkowitz as Tina Cohen-Chang'' PuckIcon4.png|Mark Salling as Noah Puckerman'' |'' |'' |'' |-| Season 5 = ♥Season5♥ ArtieIcon5.png|Kevin McHale as Artie Abrams'' RachelIcon5.png|Lea Michele as Rachel Berry '' BlaineIcon5.png|Blaine Anderson'' WillIcon5.png|Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester'' SueIcon5.png|Jane Lynch as Sue Sylvester'' JakeIcon5.png|Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman'' KurtIcon5.png|Chris Colfer as Kurt Hummel'' MarleyIcon5.png|Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose'' RyderIcon5.png|Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn'' TinaIcon5.png|Jenna Ushkowitz as Tina Cohen-Chang'' |'' |'' |'' |'' |'' The Songs= ♥The Songs♥ |-| Season 1 = ♥Season 1♥ glee On My Own.gif|On My Own I can't fight this feeling anymore.gif|Can't Fight This Feeling Rehab.gif|Rehab Don't Stop Believein'.gif|Don't Stop Believin'' Gold Digger.gif|Gold Digger'' Push it.gif|Push It'' Say a little prayer.gif|I Say a Little Prayer'' Take a Bow.gif|Take a bow'' Mercy.gif|Mercy'' Bust your windows.gif|Bust Your Windows'' I Wanna sex you up.gif|I Wanna Sex You Up'' Taking Chances.gif|Taking Chances'' |Maybe This Time'' |Alone'' |Last Name'' |Somebody To Love'' |It's My Life/Confessions Part II'' |Halo/Walking on Sunshine'' |Hate on Me'' |No Air'' |You Keep Me Hangin' On'' |Keep Holding On'' |Bust a Move'' |Thong Song'' |Sweet Caroline'' |I Could Have Danced All Night'' |Dancing with Myself'' |Defying Gravity'' |Proud Mary'' |Endless Love'' |I'll Stand by You'' |Don't Stand So Close to Me/Young Girl'' |Crush'' |(You're) Having My Baby'' |Lean on Me'' |Bootylicious'' |Don't Make Me Over'' |Papa Don't Preach'' |Hair/Crazy in Love'' |Imagine'' |True Colors'' |Jump'' |Smile(Lily Allen Version)'' |Smile(Charlie Chaplin Version)'' |And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going'' |Don't Rain on My Parade'' |You Can't Always Get What You Want'' |My Life Would Suck Without You'' |Hello, I Love You'' |Gives You Hell'' |Hello'' |Highway to Hell'' |Hello, Goodbye'' |Express Yourself'' |"Borderline/Open Your Heart'' |Vogue'' |Like a Virgin'' |4 Minutes'' |What It Feels Like For a Girl'' |Like a Prayer'' |Fire'' |A House Is Not a Home'' |One Less Bell to Answer/A House Is Not a Home'' |Beautiful'' |"Home"'' |"Ice Ice Baby"'' |"U Can't Touch This"'' |"Physical"'' |"Run Joey Run"'' |"Total Eclipse of the Heart"'' |"Jessie's Girl"'' |"The Lady is a Tramp"'' |"The Boy is Mine"'' |"Rose's Turn"'' |"One"'' |"Dream On"'' |"The Safety Dance"'' |"I Dreamed a Dream"'' |"Dream a Little Dream"'' |"Funny Girl"'' |"Bad Romance"'' |"Shout It Out Loud"'' |"Beth"'' |"Poker Face"'' |"Another One Bites the Dust"'' |"Tell Me Something Good" '' |"Loser"'' |"It's a Man's Man's Man's World" '' |"Good Vibrations"'' |"Give up the Funk" '' Faithfully.gif|"Faithfully"'' Any Way You Want It - Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin'.gif|"Any Way You Want It/Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin'"'' Don't stop believein.gif|"Don't Stop Believin'"'' Bohemian Rhapsody.gif|"Bohemian Rhapsody"'' To Sir, with Love.gif|"To Sir, with Love "'' Over the Rainbow.gif|"Over the Rainbow" '' |-| Season 2 = ♥Season 2♥ glee |Empire State of Mind'' |Telephone'' |Billionaire'' |Listen'' |What I Did for Love'' |I'm a Slave 4 U'' |Me Against the Music'' |Baby One More Time'' |Stronger'' |Toxic'' |The Only Exception'' |Only the Good Die Young'' |I Look to You'' |Papa, Can You Hear Me?'' |I Want to Hold Your Hand'' |Losing My Religion'' |Bridge Over Troubled Water'' |One of Us'' |Don't Go Breaking My Heart'' |River Deep, Mountain High'' |Le Jazz Hot'' |Sing!'' |Lucky'' |Happy Days Are Here Again/Get Happy'' |Science Fiction/Double Feature'' |There's a Light (Over At the Frankenstein Place)'' |Damn It, Janet'' |Whatever Happened to Saturday Night?'' |Sweet Transvestite'' |Touch a Touch a Touch a Touch Me'' |Time Warp'' |One Love (People Get Ready)'' |Teenage Dream'' |Start Me Up/Livin' on a Prayer'' |Stop! In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind'' |Forget You'' |Make 'Em Laugh'' |Nowadays/Hot Honey Rag'' |Singing in the Rain/Umbrella'' |Ohio'' |Marry You'' |Sway'' |Just the Way You Are'' |Don't Cry for Me Argentina'' |The Living Years'' |Hey, Soul Sister'' |(I've Had) The Time of My Life'' |Valerie'' |Dog Days Are Over'' |The Most Wonderful Day of the Year'' |We Need a Little Christmas'' |Merry Christmas Darling'' |Baby, It's Cold Outside'' |You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch'' |Last Christmas'' |Welcome Christmas'' |Need You Now'' |Bills, Bills, Bills'' |She's Not There'' |Thriller/Heads Will Roll'' |Fat Bottomed Girls'' |P.Y.T (Pretty Young Thing)'' |When I Get You Alone'' |Firework'' |Silly Love Songs'' |Baby'' |Somebody to Love'' |Take Me or Leave Me'' |I Know What Boys Like'' |Sing'' |Don't You Want Me'' |Blame It (On the Alcohol)'' |One Bourbon, One Scotch, One Beer'' |Tik Tok'' |Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah)'' |Animal'' |Kiss'' |Landslide'' |Afternoon Delight'' |Misery'' |Blackbird'' |Trouty Mouth'' |Big Ass Heart'' |Hell to the No'' |Candles'' |Raise Your Glass'' |Get It Right'' |Loser Like Me'' |All by Myself'' |I Follow Rivers'' |Turning Tables'' |Ain't No Way'' |I Feel Pretty/Unpretty'' |I've Gotta Be Me'' |Somewhere Only We Know'' |As If We Never Said Goodbye'' |Born This Way'' |Dreams'' |Never Going Back Again'' |Songbird'' |I Don't Want to Know'' |Nice to Meet You, Have I Slept with You?'' |Go Your Own Way'' |Don't Stop'' |Rolling in the Deep'' |Isn't She Lovely'' |Friday'' |Jar of Hearts'' |I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How to Dance with You'' |Dancing Queen'' |Back to Black'' |Some People'' |Try a Little Tenderness'' |My Man'' |Pure Imagination'' |My Cup'' I Love New York-New York, New York.gif|I Love New York/New York, New York'' Still Got Tonight.gif|Still Got Tonight'' Bella Notte.gif|Bella Notte'' For Good.gif|For Good'' Yeah!.gif|Yeah!'' As Long As You’re There.gif|As Long as You're There'' Pretending.gif|Pretending'' Light Up The World.gif|Light up the World'' |-| Season 3 = ♥Season 3♥ glee We Got The Beat.gif|We Got the Beat'' Ding-Dong! The Witch Is Dead.gif|Ding-Dong! The Witch is Dead'' It’s Not Unusual.gif|It's Not Unusual'' Anything Goes-Anything You Can Do.gif|Anything Goes/Anything You Can Do'' You Can’t Stop The Beat.gif|You Can't Stop the Beat'' Somewhere.gif|Somewhere'' I’m The Greatest Star.gif|I'm the Greatest Star'' Something’s Coming.gif|Something's Coming'' Spotlight.gif|Spotlight'' Run The World (Girls).gif|Run the World (Girls)'' Cool.gif|Cool'' It’s All Over.gif|It's All Over'' Out Here On My Own.gif|Out Here on My Own'' Fix You.gif|Fix You'' Bein’ Green.gif|Bein' Green'' Last Friday Night.gif|Last Friday Night'' Waiting For A Girl Like You.gif|Waiting for a Girl Like You'' Candyman.gif|Candyman'' Take Care Of Yourself.gif|Take Care of Yourself'' Tonight.gif|Tonight'' Uptown Girl.gif|Uptown Girl'' A Boy Like That-I Have A Love.gif|A Boy Like That/I Have A Love'' America.gif|America'' One Hand, One Heart.gif|One Hand, One Heart'' Hot For Teacher.gif|Hot For Teacher'' You And I-You And I.gif|Yoü and I/You and I'' One Way Or Another-Hit Me With Your Best Shot.gif|One Way or Another/Hit Me with Your Best Shot'' I Can’t Go For That-You Make My Dreams.gif|I Can't Go For That/You Make My Dreams'' Rumour Has It-Someone Like You.gif|Rumour Has It/Someone Like You'' Perfect.gif|Perfect'' I’m The Only One.gif|I'm The Only One'' Girls Just Want To Have Fun.gif|Girls Just Want to Have Fun'' Jolene.gif|Jolene'' I Kissed A Girl.gif|I Kissed a Girl'' Constant Craving.gif|Constant Craving '' Red Solo Cup.gif|Red Solo Cup'' Buenos Aires.gif|Buenos Aires'' Survivor-I Will Survive.gif|Survivor/I Will Survive'' ABC.gif|ABC'' Control.gif|Control'' Man In The Mirror.gif|Man in the Mirror'' We Are Young.gif|We Are Young '' All I Want For Christmas Is You.gif|All I Want For Christmas is You'' Blue Christmas.gif|Blue Christmas'' River.gif|River'' Extraordinary Merry Christmas.gif|Extraordinary Merry Christmas'' Let It Snow.gif|Let It Snow'' My Favorite Things.gif|My Favorite Things'' Santa Claus Is Coming To Town.gif|Santa Claus is Coming to Town'' Christmas Wrapping.gif|Christmas Wrapping'' Do They Know It’s Christmas (Feed The World).gif|Do They Know It's Christmas? (Feed the World)'' Summer Nights.gif|Summer Nights'' Wedding Bell Blues.gif|Wedding Bell Blues'' Moves Like Jagger-Jumpin’ Jack Flash.gif|Moves Like Jagger/Jumpin' Jack Flash'' The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face.gif|The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face'' Without You.gif|Without You'' We Found Love.gif|We Found Love'' Wanna Be Startin’ Somethin’.gif|Wanna Be Startin' Somethin''' Bad.gif|Bad'' Scream.gif|Scream'' Never Can Say Goodbye.gif|Never Can Say Goodbye'' Human Nature.gif|Human Nature'' Ben.gif|Ben'' Smooth Criminal.gif|Smooth Criminal'' I Just Can’t Stop Loving You.gif|I Just Can't Stop Loving You'' Black or White.gif|Black or White'' Sexy And I Know It.gif|Sexy and I Know It'' Don’t Wanna Lose You.gif|Don't Wanna Lose You'' Bamboleo-Hero.gif|Bamboleo/Hero'' La Isla Bonita.gif|La Isla Bonita'' A Little Less Conversation.gif|A Little Less Conversation'' L-O-V-E.gif|L-O-V-E'' Let Me Love You.gif|Let Me Love You'' Stereo Hearts.gif|Stereo Hearts'' Home.gif|Home'' I Will Always Love You.gif|I Will Always Love You'' You’re The Top.gif|You're the Top'' Cherish - Cherish.gif|Cherish/Cherish'' Love Shack.gif|Love Shack'' Cough Syrup.gif|Cough Syrup'' Stand.gif|Stand'' Glad You Came.gif|Glad You Came'' Fly-I Believe I Can Fly.gif|Fly/I Believe I Can Fly'' What Doesn’t Kill You (Stronger).gif|What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger)'' Here’s To Us.gif|Here's to Us'' I’m Still Standing.gif|I'm Still Standing'' |Hungry Like the Wolf/Rio'' |Fighter'' |Up Up Up'' |Somebody That I Used to Know '' |You Should Be Dancing'' |Night Fever'' |Disco Inferno'' |If I Can't Have You'' |How Deep is Your Love'' |Boogie Shoes'' |More Than a Woman'' |Stayin' Alive'' |How Will I Know'' |I Wanna Dance with Somebody (Who Loves Me)'' |Saving All My Love for You'' |So Emotional'' |It's Not Right But It's Okay'' |I Have Nothing'' |My Love Is Your Love'' |School's Out'' |Cell Block Tango'' |Not the Boy Next Door'' |The Rain in Spain'' |Shake It Out'' |Cry'' |Big Girls Don't Cry'' |Dinosaur'' |Love You Like a Love Song'' |What Makes You Beautiful'' |Take My Breath Away '' |I Won't Give Up'' |Because You Loved Me'' |Mean'' |Flashdance... What a Feeling'' |Edge of Glory'' |It's All Coming Back to Me Now'' |Paradise by the Dashboard Light'' |Starships'' |Pinball Wizard'' |Tongue Tied'' |We Are the Champions'' |Forever Young'' |I'll Remember'' |You Get What You Give'' |In My Life'' |Glory Days'' |Roots Before Branches '' |-| Season 4 = ♥Season 4♥ Coming Soon |-| Season 5 = ♥Season 5♥ Season 5 Yesterday.gif|Yesterday'' |"Drive My Car'' |Got To Get You Into My Life'' |You've Got to Hide Your Love Away'' |Help!'' |"A Hard Day's Night'' |I Saw Her Standing There'' |All You Need Is Love'' |Get Back'' |Something'' |Here Comes The Sun'' |Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band'' |Hey Jude'' |Let It Be'' |Seasons of Love'' |I'll Stand by You'' |Fire and Rain'' |If I Die Young'' |No Surrender'' |Make You Feel My Love'' |Marry The Night'' |Applause'' |Wide Awake'' Roar.gif|Roar'' |If I Were a Boy'' |Wrecking Ball'' |You Are Woman, I Am Man'' |Blurred Lines'' |On Our Way'' |Movin' Out'' |Piano Man'' |My Life'' |Honesty'' |An Innocent Man'' |Just the Way You Are'' |You May Be Right'' |Cheek To Cheek'' |Into The Groove'' |Nasty/Rhythm Nation'' |You're My Best Friend'' |The Fox'' |Here Comes Santa Claus'' |Mary's Little Boy Child'' |The Chipmunk Song (Christmas Don't Be Late) '' |Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree'' |Love Child'' |Away in a Manger'' |'' |'' |'' |'' |'' Albums Coming soon Holy Night.gif